


True Colors

by ShokoBean



Category: Splatoon
Genre: F/F, I came up with this au and it is very dear to my heart, Soulmate AU, look this is the only time I'll ever beg y'all to read my stuff, please
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-17 15:25:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18101252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShokoBean/pseuds/ShokoBean
Summary: Agent 8 is quite curious about the strange little marks that seem to litter so many peoples bodies, including her own. Agent 3 is, of course, the one who has to explain.





	True Colors

**Author's Note:**

> Hi hewwo, I changed my name from LilyTrash to ShokoBean since I mostly go by Shoko and don't want to confuse people! Welcome to my au that still doesn't has a name! I came up with this many motnhs ago and only recently gotten motivation to revive it again, thanks to a good friend of mine! If you'd like to read about the au beforehand, I have made a post about it on my tumblr! https://hallewoomyah.tumblr.com/post/175113967688/so-theres-an-idea-for-a-splatoon-soulmate-au-i  
> You can also ask me there if you want to know more about it!!

The two youngest agents of the Squidbeak Splatoon sat together in comfortable silence in Three’s small but cozy apartment, both sharing the inklings old, worn-out couch. Three was on her phone, scrolling endlessly through the vast expanses of her social media. She wasn't active in posting herself, but she was a nosy little fucker who liked to keep up with drama. Eight meanwhile was lying on her back, pondering in silence whether she should ask a question that had been burning on her mind for almost a week now. Finally, she decided to say ‘screw it’.  
“Lizzyyyy?”  
The other girl turned her mismatched eyes down to the octoling, an eyebrow raised in silent question.  
Ana thrust up her hand, showing off a bright green ink patch on the back of it. The colors seemed to swirl and move and like they were alive. As the inkling felt anxiety rise in her, she watched the patch of green grow brighter, almost in an… alarmed hue.  
“What's up with these? They’re all over my body, Pearl has them, Marina too… is it an illness or something?” Worry flashed through the octolings eyes.  
Lizzy awkwardly cleared her throat and looked away, shifting restlessly in her seat.  
“Did Pearl and Marina not tell you about it? I thought you said they explained the whole color thing to you?”  
“They did, but when I asked about the patches Marina looked embarrassed, and Pearl kinda cackled and said I should ask you. So, here I am.”  
The agent cursed under her breath, wondering what she'd done to the older inkling to deserve this.  
She looked back at Ana, whose expectant gaze was still on her, waiting for an explanation.  
“Ugh, fine. Pearl can fucking bite me though, tell her that when you get home.”  
The octoling tried to hide the giggle that escaped her, but it was useless. She got up, sitting straight and looking at Lizzy with bright big eyes.  
“Okay fine, uh. You see, all inklings - uh, octolings too apparently - have these marks on their body as you know already. And there's- fuck this is hard to explain - okay, here's thing. We have soulmates. The person you're like, destined to be together with, as in, romantically, you know. And those marks are in the color of your soulmate y'see. That's all it really is, honestly.”  
Having finished her explanation, Lizzy let out a long exhale, before grabbing one of her tentacles to fiddle with it. She stared intently at limb, forcing its bright green color to darken despite the nervousness still coursing through her. In the corner of her eye she could see Ana’s eyes wandering from the back of her hand to the inklings tentacles. Lizzy felt herself shrink away from the intensity of her gaze. She fidgeted, still staring down at the limb. She knew very well that it was the exact same shade of green as the patches that littered the octolings body. She knew very well of her own marks that mirrored the deep crimson that the girl next to her sported.  
“Can her see yours?”  
Lizzy let out a tense chuckle. “That's a weird way to get me to strip, you know.”  
All she got as a response was that same intense gaze, and she let out a sigh before she stood up to comply with the other girl’s request.  
She didn't remember the last time she showed her body to someone. She'd always hidden these marks, didn't even look at them herself when she could avoid it.  
She dropped her hoodie on the ground, taking a cautious look at her own body, because it was still better than seeing Ana's reaction. There were scars, plenty of them. Some from her time as Agent 3, others from fights that she… preferred not to think about. Then she caught sight of the lines that grew across her whole torso like vines, curling at the tips and branching out into more and more ribbons of color. All in the same crimson hue.  
They used to look so empty. Flat. Lifeless. Probably from Ana’s time in the octarian army. Now they were swirling and pulsing with energy and emotions. The same ones that the octoling was expressing with her own colors at the moment.  
There was a very long heavy silence between the two of them. Lizzy was going to let the other girl take her time, because there was no doubt that she had to take in a lot of information in that moment.  
Ana finally looked up, catching Lizzy's gaze with her own, seemingly searching her green and amber eyes for an answer.  
“Lizzy… are we…?”  
“It's likely, yes. That… can't be denied. Okay that's an understatement. Yes, we're soulmates. Everyone else pretty much knows it at this point, because you're marks are all over the place and Callie n’ Marie saw mine that one time I almost died- that's a story for another day. Anyway, Callie can't keep her mouth shut and after the first time she saw us together and saw your marks she basically went around to everyone we know and told them about it, and uh, yeah.”  
Ana was still staring at the pulsing vines that covered the inklings stomach and chest. Finally she stood up, an uncertain expression on her face. “I think… I need some time to think about this. I-I mean, it's not that I'm unhappy or that I hate this but this is just a lot to take in and I… I need to process this-”  
A hand was hesitantly placed on her arm and made her shut up. She looked at Lizzy, who simply returned her gaze with understanding.  
“You don't have to explain yourself Ana. I understand how feel. Take as much time as you need, alright? We're in no hurry.”  
She wasn't prepared for the sudden hug that almost crushed the poor girl, but this was the best way to go off she could think of, so she didn't complain in the slightest.  
Fortunately, or unfortunately, depending on your viewpoint, the octoling let go off her before she could suffocate. The younger girl sheepishly rubbed her red dusted cheeks and stepped back a little.  
“Sorry about that, I'm just… happy that you understand.”  
She shuffled on the spot for a moment, looking for something to say.  
“I think I'm gonna go home. You gave me a lot to think about, and it's getting late. I'll text you later though! And I'll tell you when I'm done with thinking. Promise.”  
Ana smiled at her, before she started grabbing her jacket and bag. Once the octoling was done with that, she turned towards the inkling, and, not knowing anything to say, pulled her into another short, squeezing hug, before quickly disappearing through the door with a quick “Bye!”  
Lizzy, who had barely processed anything that had happened since the first hug she'd received, was staring at the door, fighting the big gay smile that threatened to spread over her face.  
Not even her own anxiousness could ruin her mood in that moment.

______________________________________

Three days passed uneventfully since the conversation between the two agents. The evening of the third day, Lizzy was standing in front of her bathroom mirror, wearing a disgruntled expression on her face. Her fingers poked the right side of her face, investigating the scar that was left behind by Tartar’s mind-control goo. It was gigantic and green and impossible to hide. Fucking asshole phone. She was tired of all the stares she got on the streets. She despised being stared at already and this thing was not helping at all.  
With a sigh she pushed herself away from the sink and mirror. There was no use in crying over spilled ink. Especially not in the evening, getting upset now would keep her up for hours. She climbed into bed and quickly made herself comfortable under the thick blankets. A quick, last glance at her phone told her that there were no news from anyone, especially not Ana. As disappointing as that was, she wasn't surprised. The two of them hadn't talked nearly as much they usually did, partly due to being busy and partly their last conversation. At least there was no awkwardness between them, just some uncertainty. But they'd get through that. For once in her life, Lizzy refused to let her negative thoughts take over.  
With her mind at ease, the inkling put down her phone and closed her eyes, ready to get some well deserved sleep.

It was still dark when her eyes opened again. There was a strange feeling on the right side of her face, tingly and uncomfortable, and god her head hurt like shit for some reason. She got up and stumbled to bathroom, nearly slamming into the door frame in her sleepy, disoriented journey.  
She flicked the light switch and let out a hiss at the sudden brightness, and now, with her added short time blindness, carefully made her way to the mirror.  
At first she had to blink the tears and pain out of her eyes first, but after a few seconds she caught sight of her face and stared with wide eyes. The scar was still there. But it had changed. It was red. An all too familiar red. It swirled and pulsed with life, and it still tingled with an intensity that send discomfort through the inkling. She poked the scar, slapped her own face and even scratched the skin with her claws - nothing changed. She turned on the faucet and splashed herself with water several times. Still red. She took a step back and slipped of the oversized t-shirt she wore in bed. The red vines swirled away, silent and taunting.  
“God fucking- Come on, don't do me like this…”  
She had to calm down. Collect herself. Her back fell back to let herself rest against the wall and she immediately flinched at the coolness of the tiles.  
There was wetness in her eyes. When she reached up to get rid of any tears threatening to fall, she noticed how shaky her hand was. A growl rose in her throat. “Get it together, for fucks sake! Just calm down!” she yelled, at no one but herself.  
“It's not a big deal, you big fucking crybaby! Yeah, happens all the fucking time! That half your fucking face gets turned into a soulmark! Sure, why the fuck not!”  
Oh great, now she was really crying. What a wonderful night she was having. The people in the neighbouring apartments probably thought she was insane. Oh well, their thoughts really didn't matter to Lizzy right now, as she stumbled from the bathroom to her own room, blindly reaching for her phone in the dark. After a short searched she managed to grasp it, squinting when the screen lit up. Research. Research had to be done. How the fuck did this happen and wa there a way to reverse it?  
Then again… would she really rather walk around with a scar, than show the whole world who she loved?  
Her cheeks heated up at that thought. God, what would Ana say? She'd be shocked, surely. Vic and her damn girlfriends would just make fun of her, so would Pearl. Marina… would probably ask if she was alright.  
She sighed deeply, staring at her phone. She'd still have to find out why this had happened in the first place. 

______________________________________

Lizzy, 4:34  
Did you guys know that scars can turn into soulmarks.  
Cause I didn't.  
But now I do! 

Vic, 4:35  
Lizzy what did you do  
Why are you up at this god forsaken hour

Lizzy, 4:36  
Why are you up, huh????

Marie, 3:37  
She watched too many horror videos and can't sleep. Again.

Vic, 4:38  
Snitch >:(  
Anyways what's up with the scar thing?

Lizzy has sent an image attachment: fuckingendmylife.jpg

Vic, 4:39  
OH MOTHER OF COD  
TF HAPPENED TO YOUR FACE  
ARE YOU OKAY????

Marie 4:40  
Tactful as ever love  
It's not that bad really  
Looks better than before at least  
Red suits you really well

Vic, 4:41  
I'm right here Marie

Lizzy, 4:42  
I'm alright  
Kinda freaked out earlier but  
I'm alright  
I've been looking at ways to reverse it or remove it  
But it's all just idiots and hoaxes  
Hope Eight won't mind :/

Marie, 4:43  
Damn, going through this shit and you still worry about your little octoling  
That's fucking gay

Lizzy, 4:44  
Yeah I'm gay keep scrolling

Lizzy sighed and lowered her phone, but immediately was startled by another notification coming in. A quick glance told her it was from Eight.

Ana, 4:47  
Hey Liz! :)

Lizzy, 4:48  
Why tf are you online

Ana, 4:49  
I couldn't sleep  
And I've been thinking  
And I wanted to ask if you wanted to meet up today?

Lizzy's heart drummed in her chest, pumping fear through her system and making her dizzy with anxiety. As much she wanted to, go that was a bad idea. She had to sort herself out first. 

Lizzy, 4:54  
I would love to but unfortunately I can't  
Something came up just a little while ago and I'm kind of a mess  
It's not because of you!!  
Just. Some stuff. 

Ana, 4:55  
Oh  
I mean, that's alright!!  
I hope you'll be alright!!!  
Take care!!

Lizzy, 4:56  
I'll be fine, dw Ana  
Tell you what, come over in two days, like 5pm

Ana, 4:57  
Alright!! I'll be there!!!

______________________________________  
The cold light of phone screen was the only thing illuminating the room and Lizzy's face. Her face was scrunched up as she read in concentration.

An inklings own colors are determined both by genetics and personality. The color itself is mostly determined by genetics, environment, or simply random. The shade, how bright or muted the colors are etc., are determined by an inklings personality and current mood. Calmer people will have more muted and sometimes darker colors, while a individual with an exciting personality will display much brighter hues. Depending on an inklings current emotions and mood the colors will darken or brighten to display this.

Lizzy grumbled. She knew all of that already, but Vic told her this article would help, so she kept at it. 

The marks that appear on an inklings body, often referred to as inkstains, soulmarks, soulshades and various other names, are in direct connection to their soulmate. The colors will display the exact colors that their soulmate is displaying. They can come in any size, shape, and form, or even patterns and can appear on any external part of the body, as well as on multiple body parts. Many inklings claim that they experienced a glow, tingling, or other sensations on and in their marks when they first met their partner, however this doesn't hold true for everyone. 

Alright, now she was getting somewhere, maybe this was worth her time after all.

It has been observed in many peculiar cases that inkling sports more than two colors.

Lizzy snorted. Like Vic, for example.

It has also been observed that old scars-

Oh shit, there it was!

-that old or new scars form into new marks at random. There appears to be no specific cause for these happenings, and science still views these marks as a mystery.  
There is no known or proven way to remove the marks. Many claim to have found ways, but these are almost exclusive scams preying on inklings that are unhappy with their soulmate or prefer to have none.

Of fucking course they weren't removable. She'd just have to live with what was basically Ana's mood ring on her face for the world to see for the rest of her life.  
Absolutely fantastic.  
______________________________________

God why did she tell Eight to meet her today? An idiotic burst of confidence and affection for the octoling had led her to this dumb decision. She just didn't want to disappoint her.  
Now she was nervously pacing her apartment, waiting for the dreaded knocking. The last message she had send was along the lines of ‘Don't freak out when you see me!’ but she hadn't replied to Anas confused answer.  
The knock on the door almost made her superjump through the ceiling and she barely managed to stumble over to open up. She tugged at the hood of her shirt to make sure it hide her face, and finally opened, only to almost be knocked over by an unexpected hug.  
An indignant squeak escaped her and she covered her mouth, sneakily adjusting the hood while doing so. Ana grinned up at her, a light pink color dusting her face. It should be illegal to be that cute, Lizzy thought to herself at the sight. She could see some of the green spots littered over Anas body, all of them glowing with brightly with a mix of emotions.  
Once the octoling had detached herself, Lizzy closed the door and inhaled softly. It wasn't gonna be that hard. Just play it cool, be casual.  
“So uh, you probably came to talk about the marks?”  
“Yep! I've done a lot of thinking and some research since you told me.”  
Lizzy briefly wondered what that research entailed, but she quickly dismissed her curiosity. There were more important matters at hand.  
“Okay, so, before you say anything. I gotta show you something. Please don't freak out…”  
With that she grabbed her hood and pulled it down, quickly brushing away one of her tentacles. Her eyes finally wandered over to Ana to seize her reaction. The result was… not good. Her eyes were wide with shock, one hand covering her mouth.  
“W...What happened to your face?!”  
“Well, as I found out, scars can turn into inkstains. The nature of the scar doesn't matter apparently, so… this happened. There's no way to reverse it, so uh, I'm sorry if it bothers you…” Cod she really wanted to hide right now. Ana was still staring. She hated getting stared at.  
Eventually, Ana's expression softened and she stepped closer, cautiously raising a hand towards the inklings face. She paused, her eyes searching Lizzy's, waiting for permission. A quick nod was enough to assure her.  
Her touch was light and delicate at first, only touching the mark with the tips of her fingers. Then she softly grasped the girls cheek with her hand, caressing the skin gently with her thumb. Her eyes seemed glued onto the colors, curiosity and fascination mixing in her eyes.  
Meanwhile, Lizzy felt like an electrical current was rushing through her, but in the best way possible. The touch send a tingling feeling through her whole body, which left her unreasonable flustered. She was almost certain that this was caused by the inkstain, Ana had touched her plenty of times but never did it feel like this.  
Eventually Ana pulled her hand away, leaving Lizzy a flustered, blushing mess. The inkling sputtered nonsensically for a moment, failing to piece together a whole sentence.  
Ana giggled mischievously and grinned at the inkling.  
“I read that those marks are very sensitive your soulmates touch… I wanted to try it out myself, y'know? Seems to be true~.”  
Just as Lizzy seemed to have calmed herself, the octoling leaned forward and placed a soft kiss on her cheek. The girl squeaked and reached up to where Ana's lips just had been.  
It still tingled.  
“Now I don't want to know anymore what other research you did.” Lizzy muttered, trying to calm down the blush covering her entire face.  
“There's still a lot of things we can learn together!”  
Lizzy couldn't fight the goofy smile forming on her face anymore and leaned forward, placing a quick kiss on Ana's forehead. She was pleased to see that now the octoling was the flustered one.  
“I think I'd like to learn with you.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you read this far, I want to thank you taking the time to read something that is very important to me! I also want to add that everyone who wants to can use the au for their own stories or art if they wish to do so, just credit me please!  
> Again, thank you for your time!


End file.
